blockempiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Orc
Added by LagowDeLago The Orcs are a tribe of warriors with a mysterious past, and are one of the four playable Races in Block Empires. History The Orcs we originally from a hellish cave-like world, dubbed by them "The Nether" (this translates roughly into "Fire Home"), filled with Blood-Red rock and inhabited with twisted, bizzare creatures. The Orcs were the dominating force, having killed all of the Pigmen in a revolt after being inslaved by them for quite some time. Due to being the top of the food chain, they could do as they wished and enjoyed a somewhat peaceful existence. However, as time went by rumors arose of a secret cult of Necromancers planning to take the land for themselves, and overthrow the Dera'Ko, the Orc's Royalty line and leaders. None of this was taken into consideration, however, and the mighy Orc Lord named "Guerra Dera'Ko" passed these off as mere rumors. Until a day went down in their history dubbed "The Day of Loss". The Necromancers had risen a Army of Lich-like Skeletons that leeched off the life of their victims, and the undead corpses of the Pigmen. However, as they lacked enough power to eradicate the will of the undead, when they demanded that their new "Followers" attack the Orc Outpost known as "Sage's Peak", they were greeted with golden swords in their guts followed by their life force being drained by the "Wither Skeletons". Using this massive collection of both Life and Power force, 3 of the Wither Skeletons fused it with their bodys, but instead this fused the 3 together and embuded them with untold power, creating the Abomination known as the "Wither". With this new-found power and intelligence, the middle/dominating head comanded the Undead Armies not to attack the outpost, but instead directly annihilate the Orcish Capital, the Fortress City known as "Gheldri'an" (Translates to "City of the Free"). Being unprepared for the massive assult, the Orcish armies fought well but were slowly losing. As the undead masses got closer to the gate leading into the city, Guerra came up with a idea: They used the souls of past Orc Lords and used Necromancy to fuse them with a pitch-black portal, in order to "Lead us to a new land". As all the civilians were evacuated, the Wither finally broke down the gate only to be faced with Guerra, whom challenged the beast in a one-on-one duel of skills to stall for time whilst his Hier/Son, Adali, escaped. After a long and bloody battle of skill, the Lone Dera'Ko finally succeded in killing the monster by tearing off the middle head and impaling the center with his sword. The back-lash of the loss of control caused the rest of the undeads to suddenly cease the attack, and wonder in all directions, confused and leaderless. But the victory was a bitter one. Almost the entire orc army had been slain, and Guerra lasted 9 steps before succumbing to the Life-Drain magic. As for the rest, the portal took them to a strange new land. They were confused, and afraid. "What is this tanish soil we stand on? What are those greenish thorned plants? What is that blueish liquid? What will protect us from the Ghasts and Blazes?" But they soon found out they needed no protection from the ghasts and blazes, for none existed in this land. The Blueish Liquid was found to remove fire and burns, and the thorned plants could be cut down for more of this strange liquid, now known as "Water". Using leftover Netherack, Netherquartz and Cloth, and the Hard and Durabile item they dubbed "Wood", they constructed a entire new city, much bigger then Gheldri'an, and this regarded the first interaction between the race known as Humans. The first known encounter was when a band of Merchants came upon the new city, and were halted by the Orc Guards. Being horrified, they screamed and ran. At first the guards thought they were called "Oberon", which the Dera'Ko decided to name the city. However, it was later found out they had screamed "Oh Boy" and their leader, "RUN!!". Over time, the Orcs expanded their territory to other parts of the desert, 1 city west, 1 city north, and 1 city south, being named Obec Mountain, Sazar, and Akral, respectivly. Each is watched over by a Dera'Ko Lord, and Oberon itself houses the Flaming Throne, upon which sits Adali, who has gained the title, "The Berserker" due to his amazing combat skills, Tiger-like face/fangs, and a Crimson Axe that can cleave anything in half. Until now, the Orcs have lived in a peaceful enviroment, with occasional squabbles with the humans. However, with the Rise of Morarity, the Orcs have taken a full-on offensive defence as ordered by Adali, and are ready to fight the Undead legions of the wizard with full-force and no mercy, in the name of Guerra and the Fallen Army. Only time will tell if they prevail.... Goverment The Orcs, as stated above, are led by the Dera'Ko. Adali is the head of this Royal Group as the Orc Lord, and is accompined with the Council of Three, a trio of Dera'Ko War vetrens, whom give Adali advice and help him make dicesions. They also have a meeting once every month, to discuss war/tactical plans/moves, common problems in the Citys, and ideas that they vote on. The Trio have a vote between themselves if they should present a idea, and if it is allowed, brought to Adali for Royal Stamp that puts it in action. If the idea is rejected, they may present the same idea again after 5 months. In addition, Racial relations and newer citys are discussed between the four, and are put into action or rejected in the fashion of Ideas. If a Council Member or Orc Lord is to die, they will be replaced by a suitable son or daughter of their line. If no Heirs are present, then Adali will hold a vote between the current Orc Warlords or Warlocks in the army. The one with the highest votes at the end of 2 weeks is officially the new Member/Lord. To date, Adali is still Alive, and currently resides in Oberon, waiting for the chance to face Morarity face-to-face. Will history repeat itself? Only the Future holds this secret, and it is unwilling to share.... 'Orc Social Ranks:' Dera'ko-King of the Orcs, who acts as Judge and Exicutioner. His job is to enforce/create the Law, and defend his people or exicute the Ideas/Plans of the Council. Council of Three-This Trio of war vetrens act as spiritual leaders and lords for their respective citys, and a Council of Advisors to the Lord. Warlord-These are the Orc Army's leaders, and act to defend their people and take back the Citys should others invade them. Warlock-The leaders of the Magic Divesion of the Army. Assassin-Royal bodyguards of the highest level, they kill all whom pose a threat to the leaders and remain undetected whilst doing so. Guard-Protecters of the Lord. Soldier-The fighting force of the military, they will follow their Warlords to the grave. Townfolk-Being normal people, they lead lives similar to humans, and carry out jobs, such as voting for leaders, following the law, and are the heart and soul of the Citys. Necromancers-Mages with power over undead forces, they were originally the Council member's Guards. However, after the "Day of Loss", Necromancers were shunned and hated, and are as low as townfolk. They are the least trusted due to the betreyal of their elders, and are often mistreated due to this. However, some Necromancers are in the Magic Divesion, and are ranked with Soldiers, allowing for a instant army to combat the foes of the Orcs. Therefore, their ranking is the most complex, and largely depands on their place in the military. ~Created by LagowDeLago, the dumbest Firelord in existance.